Ninjago Infinity War mashup thing
by LBthebookworm
Summary: This is pretty much a oneshot that crawled into my brain and wouldn't leave me be... so enjoy?


**This is the Firstbourne, refugee transportation vessel of the First Realm. We are under attack. I repeat, we are under assault.**

**Engines are dead, life support is failing.**

**We are requesting aid from any vessel within range.**

**We are 13 clicks away from Oni territory.**

**Our crew is made of innocent civilians!**

**Please, we have very few soldiers here…**

**This is not a warcraft, I repeat, this is not a warcraft.**

**We are in need of immediate assistance!**

* * *

Fire blazed across the Firstbourne, outside ships firing lasers and photon blasts at the vessel. On the inside, there were dozens of bodies strewn across the main room floor. Some where intact (besides the bruises around their necks) and others had been ripped in half. Blood and gore coated the floor in a thick layer of death.

A tall man, wearing a thick helmet and red and green armor, walked through the mess. He showed no regard for the dead bodies. Actually that wasn't quite true; he regarded them with disgust, as if they were discarded pieces of trash. When he saw one was still alive, he would slit their throat with his bladed gauntlet. He cut his latest victim so deep their head was nearly removed.

In the center of the main room was the worst the destruction. Bodies of what few guards the ship contained were ripped to shreds. And in the middle of the chaos was a tall, dark shadow. It was humanoid in shape, skin black and barely hanging on to its bones, with purple and gold smoke billowing from it like a cape. It wore gold armor splattered with blood, and had eyes the color of a dark star.

It stood on a dais, and peered out the front window of the ship. Behind it, there was a girl, with stark-white hair, and red paint covering the top half of her face. It was hard to tell what she was thinking. Was she appalled by the carnage? Did she help commit it? Was she scared of the monster before her?

As the tall man and other soldiers slowly made their way to the dais, the stronger the shadow seemed to grow. When it was certain everyone was dead, it turned around to face the young girl.

"It's been a long time, Harumi." the monster hissed out.

"Likewise, Overlord." she answered coldly. She looked around at the devastation. Plenty of people she knew, people she had grown up with, lied in pieces all over the floor. In her peripheral vision she could see the body of her father, broken and bleeding, but from the steady rise and fall of his chest, still alive.

He wouldn't be much longer if she didn't do something. "What's your purpose for attacking us without provocation?" she asked.

"Do you really think I need a reason to attack?" he questioned. "But since you asked..." a thin trail of smoke emerged from the Overlord, and wrapped around a still-living body. Harumi almost didn't recognize Lloyd. Her brother was covered in blood and grime, but the missing right arm was a dead giveaway.

"Give me the Realm Crystal, or the Green Ninja looses his head." The Overlord threatened. "I trust you have your priorities in order."

"Of course I do." Harumi smirked. "Kill away."

The wicked spirit didn't hesitate. It snaked a smokey tentacle into Lloyd's ear, and the young warrior's eyes widened in pain. He eyes began to glow a dark purple. He screamed in agony as black veins made their way through his body. And while it was only ten seconds before the Overlord relented, it felt more like ten years. Harumi hadn't even flinched, her face perfectly neutral.

The Overlord wanted to strangle the girl, but he had be be steady. After all, impatience was his only weakness. He began his assault on Lloyd again, with more venom this time. His cries of pain escalated, and he knew he wouldn't be able to take much more.

The only emotion on Harumi's face was the the barest hint of a frown. The Overlord relented once again, and gave Lloyd a bit longer to breath.

Then he attacked full force.

Lloyd screamed until his throat couldn't take it any longer, and all he could manage was little whimpers. It was when he began to cry tears of blood Harumi panicked.

"Alright, stop!" she commanded.

The Overlord listened, removing every last bit of venom from Lloyd system. The boy's pain was immediately replaced with exhaustion. "We don't have the Realm Crystal." he wheezed. "It was destroyed with the First Realm."

Harumi frowned, guilt creeping into her stomach. "Actually..."

Lloyd turned from the Overlord to his sister, and watched as her hands lit up with dark magic. She spun them in a wide circle, before bringing them together in a clapping motion. As she pulled her glowing hands apart, a very familiar diamond appeared between her fingers.

Lloyd let out a long overdue sigh. "You really are the worst, sister."

Harumi gave her brother a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Lloyd. Things are looking up."

"Stop your riddles, witch!" the Overlord commanded. "They won't help you escape this!"

Harumi's grin only widened. "Firstly, I'm not a witch. Secondly, my riddles aren't the escape. They're only the distraction."

Before anyone could guess what she meant, a golden scythe cut through the Overlord. He screeched in pain, and turned to face his attacker.

An angry, green ghost with a face obscured by a half-mask stared back at him. It wore a black, sleeveless gi, with leather armor wrapped onto its wrists and joints. Raising its scythe, the ghost attacked once again, slamming the blade into the floor. A tremor shook the ground beneath them, and when the Overlord stumbled back, the ghost struck him harder.

The minion with the bladed gauntlet, Acronix, went to assist his master, but a tall, white snake named Pythor stopped him. "Let him have his fun."

The two spirits fought each other. The ghost held an advantage for several strikes, but the Overlord wrapped two of his tentacles around the scythe. He pulled it free from its grasp, and hurled it across the room. That didn't stop the ghost.

It managed two more hits before the Overlord grabbed both its fist. A third tentacle ripped the ghost's mask off, revealing the face of Cole Hence.

The Overlord flipped Cole over his head, and sent him flying across the room. He slammed into a wall, and sunk down to the ground. His skin began to shift, and patches of it slowly lost the ghostly hue.

Fearful for his friend, Lloyd managed to grab the Scythe of Quakes and swung it at the Overlord. It passed through him like he was... well... a spirit.

The Overlord wrapped a tentacle around Lloyd throat and threw him towards Pythor. The snake caught the boy and wrapped his tail tightly around him, effectively trapping the Green Ninja. He watched as his enemy unsheathed a golden broadsword and made his way to Lloyd's friend.

The sword had an empty hole on either side of the hilt, and four holes along the middle, one of which was filled with a dark blue stone. It crackled with the power of a storm, and Lloyd knew it was a weapon that could kill anything, living or dead.

His father knew too.

He knew that if he didn't do something, Cole would die.

"Brother, forgive me." Garmadon whispered to himself. His already red eyes took on an unearthly glow, and he raised an arm. His injuries caused his hands to tremble, but they didn't stop the familiar feeling of dark magic to course through his veins. Purple sparks emitted from his hand, and a portal opened under Cole. It sucked both him and his scythe in, and carried them off to safety.

The Overlord, now void of a target, turned his attention to Garmadon.

Garmadon glared at the ancient evil, his red eyes baring into the Overlord's. He wasn't afraid to die, he would get to see his wife, brother, and maybe even his father again.

The monster raised his sword, and stabbed Garmadon in the heart. The former sorcerer continued to glare at the Overlord, even as his life left him. He only stopped when Lloyd's anguished cry pierced his ears. He met his son's eyes, and turned his head to try and see his daughter. They were the only reason he had to live, and now he was leaving them.

They were strong; they would make it.

Lloyd watched as his father's body slumped... watched as he stopped breathing.

"You going to die for that." he said coldly. The Overlord didn't react.

"Do you hear me?!" Lloyd demanded. "You're going to die for that!"

The Overlord waved his hand, and Pythor slid the end of his tail to cover Lloyd's mouth.

The other one of the two men in red and green armor, Krux, stepped forward. "It is my honor to present you the Realm Crystal." he declared. The Overlord took the Crystal, and placed in one of the holes in the hilt. It pulsed with power for a moment, and the Overlord smiled. "There are two more stones in Ninjago." he began. "Find them, and meet me in the Realm of Madness." He ordered his four minions. The Giant, one of the greatest fighters of the Stone Army, Krux and Acronix, the Hands Of Time, and Pythor, the last Anacondrai.

"We won't fail you, master." Pythor swore.

"If I may..." a soft voice interrupted.

The villains turned to face the voice. Harumi smirked at their attention.

"If you're going to Ninjago, you're going to need a guide." she said as a matter of factly. "And I happen to have some... experience... in the way things work there."

"If you consider failure to be 'experience'." The Overlord spat.

Harumi's nose crinkled slightly. "I consider experience to be experience."

She took a step closer to the warriors, and placed her right hand over her heart. "Oh great Overlord... I, Harumi, the Jade Princess, daughter of Garmadon," she paused for a moment to smile at her brother. He didn't smile back, and not because he couldn't, but because he was angry. For what felt like the hundredth time, his sister was betraying him again.

Harumi continued on, "student of the Dark Arts, and the Quiet One, nearby pledge my undying loyalty..." and in her left hand, just under the front fold of her black and purple kimono, Lloyd saw the glint of a dagger.

The sorceress moved her arm quickly, and came inches away from impaling the Overlord's neck. But one of his tentacles wrapped around her arm just in time.

"You're becoming predictable, witch..." the Overlord spat, right before another one of his tentacles stabbed her in the stomach.

She choked, and coughed, blood beginning to drip from her mouth. "Y-you wi-will never win." She managed to croaked out. The Overlord smirked, flashing sharp, yellow teeth, and dropped her body to the ground.

She landed with a solid thud, her white hair spilling out around her and mixing with the growing puddle of blood under her.

Lloyd screamed from behind his gag.

Pythor smacked the poor boy on the back of the head, and released him. Lloyd fell on his knees, and tears poured down his cheeks like waterfalls.

The villains retreated from the dying ship. As they left, the Overlord activated his first stone, the Lighting stone, to break apart what was left of the Firstbourne.

"Retrieve your stones, and I will find the Djinn Blade." he ordered.

Lloyd almost didn't hear him. He crawled over to his sister, and stared at her corpse. "Rumi..." he whimpered, before collapsing onto her body. He clutched her as tight as he could and sobbed into her dress as his whole world crumbled around him.

* * *

_"Do you think it's a good idea to go back to Ninjago?" Harumi asked._

_Lloyd stares out at the void of space. "Don't see why it wouldn't be. The people there love me."_

_Harumi rolled her eyes. "I meant, do you think it's a good idea to bring me back to Ninjago?"_

_Lloyd smiled. "Don't worry, Rumi. I have a feeling this will all work out."_


End file.
